Talon of an Eagle
by Leopardclaw13
Summary: Can't fit full summary .. I never can so at least read the summary! It will be right after chapter one on page 3!
1. Chapter 1

**This is one of my new stories.! I hope you like it.! On to the Allegiances.!**

**Allegiances:**

**T H U N D E R C L A N **

**Leader:**** HAWKSTAR- dark brown tom with black stripes and white paws, chest and underbelly with flaming amber eyes (Mousetail's mate)**

**Deputy:**** ICETALON- white tom with green eyes (Robinfur's mate)**

**Medicine Cat:**** JAYFEATHER- gray tabby tom with light black stripe and blind blue eyes APPRENTICE, STARPAW **

**Warriors:**** (toms and she-cat without kits) **

**MOUSEWHISKER- gray and white tom with green eyes APPRENTICE, PINEPAW**

**HAZELTAIL- small gray and white she-cat with blue eyes**

**BERRYNOSE- cream-colored tom with blue eyes**

**FOXLEAP- reddish tom with green eyes APPRENTICE, HOLLOWPAW**

**ICECLOUD- white she-cat with blue eyes**

**BRAMBLECLAW- dark brown tom with black stripes and amber eyes APPRENTICE, BOLTPAW **

**SQUIRRELFLIGHT- dark ginger she-cat with one white paw and green eyes**

**LEAFPOOL- light brown tabby she-cat with white paws, chest and underbelly with amber eyes**

**LIONBLAZE- golden brown tom with amber eyes **

**HOLLYLEAF- black she-cat with green eyes **

**BUMBLESTRIPE- long-furred pale gray tom with black stripes and yellow eyes**

**BLOSSOMFALL- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes**

**BRIARLIGHT- dark brown she-cat with yellow eyes**

**DOVEWING- fluffy light gray she-cat with golden eyes**

**IVYPOOL- silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes **

**BRACKENFUR- golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes **

**SORRELTAIL- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes**

**CINDERHEART- gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

**POPPYFROST- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes**

**CHERRYFUR- ginger she-cat with green eyes**

**MOLECLAW- brown and cream tom with blue eyes**

**CLOUDTAIL- long-furred white tom with blue eyes**

**BRIGHTHEART- white she-cat with ginger patches and one blue eye**

**SPIDERLEG- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes**

**BIRCHFALL- light brown tabby tom yellow eyes**

**WHITEWING- white she-cat with green eyes**

**TOADSTEP- black-and-white tom with yellow eyes**

**ROSEPETAL- dark cream she-cay with blue eyes **

**Apprentices:**** (more than 6 moons old, in training to become warriors)**

**STARPAW- light silver she-cat with frosty blue eyes; apprentice to the medicine cat**

**PINEPAW- reddish brown tom with amber eyes (Robinfur's kit)**

**HOLLOWPAW- brown she-cat with black tipped ears and tail with green eyes (Robinfur's kit)**

**BOLTPAW- white tom with yellow eyes (Robinfur's kit)**

**Queens:**** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

**MOUSETAIL- dusky brown she-cat with black legs, tail, ears and face with icy blue eyes (expecting Hawkstar's kits) **

**ROBINFUR- medium brown she-cat with black flecks and black tipped ears and tail with green eyes (expecting Icetalon's kits) **

**Elders:**** (former warriors and queens , now retired)**

**FERNCLOUD- pale gray she-cat with darker flecks and green eyes**

**THORNCLAW- golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

**DUSTPELT- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

**GRAYSTRIPE- long-furred gray tom with black stripes and yellow eyes**

**SANDSTORM- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes**

**S H A D O W C L A N**

**Leader:**** ROWANSTAR- ginger tom with dark green eyes**

**Deputy:**** TIGERHEART- dark brown tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes**

**Medicine Cat:**** LITTLECLOUD- very small golden brown tom with white paws chest and underbelly with blue eyes **

**Warriors:**** (toms and she-cats without kits)**

**OAKFUR- small brown tom APPRENTICE, FERRETPAW (cream-and-gray tom)**

**SMOKEFOOT- black tom**

**TOADFOOT- dark brown tom**

**APPLEFUR- mottled brown she-cat**

**CROWFROST- black-and-white tom**

**RATSCAR- brown tom with long scar across his back APPRENTICE, PINEPAW (black-she-cat)**

**SNOWBIRD- pure white she-cat**

**TAWNYPELT- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes APPRENTICE, STARLINGPAW (ginger tom)**

**OLIVENOSE- tortoiseshell she-cat**

**OWLCLAW- light brown tabby tom**

**SHREWFOOT- gray she-cat with black paws**

**SCORCHFUR- dark gray tom**

**REDWILLOW- mottled brown-and-ginger tom**

**DAWNPELT- cream-furred she-cat**

**Queens:**** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

**KINKFUR- tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles**

**IVYTAIL- black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat **

**Elders:**** (former warriors and queens, now retired)**

**CEDARHEART- dark gray tom**

**TALLPOPPY- long-legged light brown tabby she-cat**

**SNAKETAIL- dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail**

**WHITEWATER- white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye**

**W I N D C L A N**

**Leader:**** ONESTAR- brown tabby tom**

**Deputy:**** CROWFEATHER- dark gray tom**

**Medicine Cat:**** KESTRELFLIGHT- mottled gray tom**

**Warriors:**** (toms and she-cats without kits)**

**OWLWHISKER- light brown tabby tom APPRENTICE, WHISKERPAW (light brown tom) **

**WHITETAIL- small white she-cat**

**NIGHTCLOUD- black she-cat**

**GORSETAIL- very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes**

**WEASELFUR- ginger tom with white paws**

**HARESPRING- brown-and-white tom**

**LEAFTAIL- dark tabby tom with amber eyes**

**ANTPELT- brown tom with one black ear**

**EMBERFOOT- gray tom with dark paws**

**HEATHERTAIL- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes APPRENTICE, FURZEPAW (gray-and-white she-cat)**

**BREEZEPELT- black tom with amber eyes APPRENTICE, BOULDERPAW (large pale gray tom)**

**SEDGEWHISKER- light brown tabby she-cat**

**SWALLOWTAIL- dark gray she-cat **

**SUNSTRIKE- tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead**

**Elders:**** (former warriors and queens, now retired)**

**WEBFOOT- dark gray tabby tom **

**TORNEAR- tabby tom**

**R I V E R C L A N **

**Leader:**** MISTYSTAR- gray she-cat with blue eyes**

**Deputy:**** REEDWHISKER- black tom APPRENTICE, HOLLOWPAW (dark brown tabby tom)**

**Medicine Cat:**** MOTHWING- dappled golden she-cat APPRENTICE, WILLOSHINE (gray tabby she-cat) **

**Warriors:**** (toms and she-cats without kits)**

**GRAYMIST- pale gray tabby she-cat APPRENTICE, TROUTPAW (pale gray tabby she-cat)**

**MINTFUR- light gray tabby tom**

**ICEWING- white she-cat with blue eyes**

**MINNOWTAIL- dark gray she-cat APPRENTICE, MOSSYPAW (brown-and-white she-cat)**

**PEBBLEFOOT- mottled gray tom APPRENTICE, RUSHPAW (light brown tabby tom)**

**MALLOWNOSE- light brown tabby tom **

**ROBINWING- tortoiseshell-and-white tom **

**BEETLEWHISKER- brown-and-white tabby tom**

**PETALFUR- gray-and-white she-cat**

**GRASSPELT- light brown tom**

**Queens:**** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

**DUSKFUR- brown tabby she-cat **

**MOSSPELT- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes**

**Elders:**** (former warriors and queens now retired)**

**DAPPLENOSE- mottled gray she-cat**

**POUNCETAIL- ginger-and-white tom**


	2. The Birth of Five Kits

**Here's the 1****st**** chapter of "The Talon of an Eagle!" I hope you guys like it! I'm really excited about writing it (: This story is about Talonkit's, Hazelkit's, Cloudkit's, Minnowkit's, and Blackkit's hard lives. I hope you guys enjoy reading it! On to the 1****st**** chapter!**

**Chapter 1: The birth of 5 kits**

Mousetail's eyes shot open as a spasm went through her and she yowled in pain. Robinfur's head shot up. "I'll get Jayfeather!" she mewed and she raced out of the nursery. Mousetail saw a cat streaking towards her and saw her mate, Hawkstar. He skidded to a halt in the den, his eyes wide. "The kits," she panted. "Move!" Jayfeather ordered as he came in, his mew muffled by the herbs he was carrying. Starpaw came in after him. He pushed Hawkstar aside and laid a paw on her stomach. "Give me space to work," he ordered Hawkstar, setting the herbs down. Mousetail heard her mate protest as Robinfur gently pushed him out of the den. Jayfeather turned to Starpaw, "Watch what I do," he ordered. Starpaw nodded and watched intently.

"When I say to push, you push," he mewed. Mousetail nodded, eyes pained. Jayfeather put his paw on her stomach again and closed his eyes. "There is going to be five of them," he murmured. Mousetail yowled as a contraction went through her body. "Push!" he ordered. She nodded and pushed as hard as she could. She heard a plop as a kit fell to the ground. "Nip the sac open then rub its fur the wrong way," he ordered his apprentice. Starpaw nodded and did as she was told. Mousetail panted heavily. Starpaw laid the kit at its mother's belly.

Hawkstar rushed in and looked at his mate anxiously. "Is she alright?" he mewed, worried. Jayfeather nodded. "Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked. Jayfeather nodded again. "Yes, go and get some wet moss from my den," Hawkstar pelted out of the nursery to get some wet moss. Mousetail laid her head on her paws, exhausted. Her head snapped back up when another contraction came. Jayfeather ordered her to push again and another kit plopped onto the ground. Hawkstar came racing in with wet moss and set it down by Mousetail's muzzle. She blinked at him gratefully and lapped at the wet moss. "Nip the sac open," Jayfeather ordered. Hawkstar did as he was told and opened it. "Now rub its fur the wrong way to get it breathing," he mewed. Hawkstar started rubbing its fur the wrong way and set the kit down at his mate's belly.

"Now go wait outside, I need some space," Hawkstar reluctantly left and she could hear him pacing outside the den. Robinfur poked her head in, "I know you need space but I could help when the kits come," she mewed. Jayfeather just nodded, concentrating on Mousetail as he waited for the next contraction to come. Robinfur came in and sat in the corner of the nursery, giving Jayfeather space until the next kit came. "Push!" he mewed as the next contraction came. Mousetail nodded and pushed, trying to ignore the pain. A kit plopped to the ground and Robinfur padded forward, bringing the kit into the world. She set it at Mousetail's belly. "Two more, you're doing great Mousetail," the medicine cat encouraged. Mousetail nodded and Robinfur came back over, "You'll do fine," she murmured. Starpaw laid her tail on Mousetail's shoulder in encouragement. Jayfeather put his paw on her stomach again and waited. "Get ready," he mewed. He waited another minute before mewing, "Now!" She nodded and pushed. Robinfur nipped open the sac and rubbed its fur the wrong way before setting it at its mother's belly. Starpaw checked on the other kits to make sure they were ok.

"This is your last one," Jayfeather murmured. Hawkstar poked his head in, "Is everything alright?" Starpaw nodded to her leader. "Only one more," she mewed. He nodded and pulled away before he started to pace again, a crowd had started to gather. Jayfeather closed his eyes and waited patiently, it had been awhile and Mousetail looked up at Jayfeather. "What's taking so long?" she asked anxiously. Jayfeather shook his head. "It will be coming soon," he encouraged. Mousetail nodded, panting, she was exhausted! She yowled in pain as the last contraction came, Hawkstar tried to come in but Starpaw blocked his way, "She will be fine," she murmured comfortingly. "Push!" Jayfeather ordered. Mousetail gave one last heave and the final kit came. Jayfeather nipped open its sac and rubbed its fur the wrong way before setting it down next to its siblings. "There, you have five beautiful kits, one tom and four she-cats" Jayfeather turned his head towards the entrance, "You can let him in now," Jayfeather mewed. Starpaw nodded and moved out of the way. Hawkstar raced in and stopped beside his mate.

Mousetail looked down at her kits and purred. "That one looks just like you," she mewed. Hawkstar looked up, "What do you want to name them?" he asked. She thought for a moment. "What about Eaglekit for the dark brown tom?" Hawkstar nodded. "That's a beautiful name," he murmured. "I think we should name that one Blackkit," he flicked his tail to the silver-and-black she-cat. Mousetail purred. She looked at her other kits. Mousetail laid her tail on the white she-cat, "Cloudkit?" Hawkstar nodded. "Perfect." He studied the brown-and-white she-cat. "I think her name should be Hazelkit." Mousetail looked at the last kit, a black she-cat. "I think the name Minnowkit fits her," she murmured. Hawkstar nodded, his eyes shining. "Our five beautiful kits," he murmured, leaning down to lick his mate's head.

**Was that good or bad? Please tell me what you think! Oh and here's the kits full description.**

**Eaglekit(his name is going to be changed later)- dark brown tom with white paws and chest with black stripes and a long scar going down his face (not yet) with amber eyes**

**Hazelkit- brown-and-white she-cat with black stripes, ears and paws with icy blue eyes**

**Black-kit- beautiful black-and-silver she-cat with amber eyes**

**Minnowkit- black she-cat with white ears, paws, chest and tail-tip with green eyes**

**Cloudkit- white she-cat with black stripe going down her back and amber eyes**

**And there you have it! I hope you like this story so far! Read and review!**


End file.
